Still Can't See
by Ruby Tyra
Summary: Marvel Soulmates AU Series Part 3. AU where you see the world in colours the moment you touch your soulmate. Steve Rogers' colours don't appear until it was too late. He still hasn't learned his lesson…


_A much shorter one-shot than the previous two. I didn't think this one needed to be as long._  
 _Though, fair warning, it isn't a happy/cutesy soulmates AU like the others!_

 _Timeframe: End of Civil War._

* * *

Steve hated how he needed to fight Tony. He hated how the inventor had sided with the Sokovia Accords over him. Steve knew that the two of them differed quite often on their opinions but he had not expected it to go that far.

To reach this point where Steve was straddling a defenseless Tony, slamming his shield repeatedly onto Tony's suit.

He hated it.

But he needed to protect Bucky; he needed to protect his best friend.

He needed to protect his soulmate.

He had made the mistake in the 40s, of not taking the chance in finding his soulmate. He had been scared, he hadn't wanted to be disappointed like he was when, the first time around, Bucky hadn't been his soulmate.

He thought he would be fine in a grey world for the rest of his life.

He realized too late that that had been a mistake.

When he had kissed Peggy before chasing after the Red Skull, he realized he never wanted to go back to a grey world ever again. The moment he had opened his eyes, colours were everywhere and he was rendered breathless.

The way Peggy looked around her as well, he knew they were meant to be together.

He wished he had had that time…

He had made the mistake of waiting too long and it had cost him a life with his soulmate.

When he woke up 70 years later, he noticed the world around him was still colourful and that sent a blossom of hope through his heart: Peggy was still alive.

He wouldn't be alone in this new world.

He had gone to see her, talked to her and, even though it hurt deep inside, he was happy that Peggy found someone, that she had lived her life.

Peggy still had an important place in Steve's heart and he was devastated the day he found out she passed away. He had left the others to be alone, to process the message he had received.

Peggy was gone.

And yet… He could still see colours.

He didn't understand. His soulmate was gone so the colours in his world would fade too…

Unless…

It hadn't been unheard of for someone to find another soulmate if they ever lost the chance with their first. Fate sometimes took pity on people and gave them a second chance.

Steve had a second chance.

He just… Who was his soulmate?

Bucky had been the first person Steve had thought about. Someone who would not have told him about them being soulmates could only be Bucky.

Steve was sure anyone else would have said something whether it was a civilian or a fellow Avenger, they would have told Steve.

It could only have been Bucky who had not been in contact with anyone in a year.

He probably didn't understand what the significance of seeing colours represented!

Steve felt more determined. This had been Steve's second chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

He was going to protect his soulmate.

Steve slammed his shield down once more with a grunt and had a moment of shock.

Why was Tony's suit grey now?

Steve blinked and the suit went back to red.

He must have imagined it.

He hit the inventor once more and noticed the blue of the arc reactor fade to grey.

Another blink. It was back to blue.

What…?

Steve was breathing heavily as he held his shield over both of them, staring intently at Tony. Why was colour fading? He spared a glance towards Bucky but his friend hadn't moved from where he lay sprawled on the ground.

Was Bucky dying?

However, he knew deep down that wasn't true. Bucky was going to survive.

Steve turned his attention back to Tony. The inventor's breathing was ragged as he stared up at the Captain, as if taunting him to hit him again.

Another hit. Steve didn't have the strength to do so.

"Why – why didn't you say anything?" gasped out Steve, lowering his shield.

Tony looked ready to deny everything, a defiant look on his face. However, he never did voice any of those denials. He just glanced in the direction Bucky was still laying on the ground and mumbled weakly, "I don't deserve America's golden boy. Besides, I knew you'd never choose me… You just proved it."

Steve let his shield fall to the side as he let out a shaky breath. He didn't have an explanation for Tony; he didn't even have one for himself…

He just knew he needed to leave with Bucky, to get away.

To protect Bucky, to be able to save the others who were captured.

To run away from the fact that he still hadn't really learned anything…


End file.
